The major objectives of this proposed program are two fold: 1) to continue the substantial research progress we have made during the past eight years on the chemistry and toxicology of chlorinated hydrocarbons, and 2) to expand our program into the new areas of environmental impact and health-related problems resulting from use of these chemicals to produce food, control pests, and eradicate diseases. The proposed program project represents a concentrated effort to assess both the short- and long-term health related problems resulting from the use of chlorinated hydrocarbons. The following is a list of on-going projects under this program: Proj. #1 Analytical Methodology for Chlorinated Hydrocarbons, with Emphasis on the Insecticides Toxaphene and Chlordane; Proj. #2 Translocation of Hydrocarbons in Aquatic Food Chains; Proj. #3 Biological Effects of Chlorinated Hydrocarbons in Birds and Rodents; Proj. #4 Comparative Detoxication of Pesticides; Proj. #5 Chemico-biological Interactions in the Rhesus Monkey.